Dulce regalo
by Eriminmin
Summary: El cumpleaños de Midoriya había sido excelente, y aún más con el último regalo que le hicieron.


Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Horikoshi Kōhei.  
Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre).

Por el cumpleaños de nuestro bebé Midoriya *muchos corazones*. Aunque sea un día tarde :'(

También en honor (?) al primer día de la KatsuDeku Week de Tumblr, que empezó ayer.

* * *

Desde el inicio del día que este había sido especial para Midoriya, pues se trataba ni más ni menos que de su cumpleaños.

La primera en saludarlo fue su madre, quien lo había llamado a primera hora en la mañana, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que esperaba que pronto les dejaran un día libre en la escuela para que fuera a casa a visitarla. Midoriya, como buen hijo que es, le agradeció muchas veces el que lo hubiera llamado y le dijo que también la extrañaba mucho. Luego de cortar la llamada lo único que pensó fue que lo primero que haría nada más lo dejaran salir, sería visitar a su madre.

Cuando terminó de alistarse salió de su habitación y bajó hasta los espacios comunes del edificio, pues como aún le quedaba tiempo antes de clases planeaba tomar desayuno tranquilamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tanto Iida como Todoroki estaban en la sala también, esperándolo, aparentemente, pues cuando lo vieron llegar se le acercaron de inmediato e Iida fue el primero en saludarlo.

—Buenos días, Midoriya —dijo, luego carraspeó un poco. Volvió a hablar—: Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, lo es.

Iida suspiró aliviado al igual que Todoroki.

—Pues feliz cumpleaños —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro—. Espero que este sea un buen día para ti.

Los ojos de Midoriya brillaron con intensidad. No esperaba que sus amigos lo saludaran, en especial tan temprano.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Midoriya con una gran sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Midoriya —dijo Todoroki igualmente, saludándolo con un apretón de manos.

—Gracias, Todoroki.

Todoroki miró a su alrededor rápidamente, llamando la atención de Midoriya.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Se suponía que Uraraka también estaría aquí. Ella fue la de la idea después de todo, pero bueno, supongo que luego nos alcanzará.

—Deberíamos tomar desayuno pronto, si no llegaremos tarde a clases —comentó Iida y los demás le encontraron razón, así que se apresuraron en hacerlo.

Después de desayunar fueron directo a la escuela y se extrañaron de que en ningún momento se toparon con Uraraka. Cuando llegaron a su salón acomodaron sus cosas en sus puestos y luego se quedaron alrededor del asiento de Todoroki conversando mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara.

Unos cinco minutos después Midoriya vio entrar al salón a Bakugou, con el cual cruzaron miradas por menos de un segundo, pues Midoriya se encargó de quitarla y volver a la conversación con sus amigos. Intentó concentrarse en lo que hablaban Iida y Todoroki, pero no fue capaz, pues estaba prestando demasiada atención a Bakugou.

No podía decir que su relación era la más buena, pero sí que había mejorado en comparación a lo que era hace medio año atrás. De todas formas, en el fondo Midoriya estaba esperando un saludo de su parte, aunque no lo veía muy posible honestamente.

Luego comenzó la clase y pasados unos diez minutos, Uraraka entró desesperada al salón.

—¡Perdón, llego tarde!

Sus ojos daban vuelta de lo mareada que estaba, pues había corrido mucho más rápido de lo que se creía capaz para poder llegar a clases a tiempo, aunque de todas formas llegó tarde.

—No hay problema, comenzamos hace poco —respondió Cementoss, el profesor de turno— pero asegúrate de que no pase muy seguido, ¿si?

—¡Sí! —respondió Uraraka con los ojos aguados. Sentía que amaba a su profesor ahora, pues en comparación a Aizawa, Cementoss era mucho más amable y atento en el trato diario.

El resto de la clase siguió sin problemas hasta que finalizó. Durante el primer descanso Uraraka les explicó a Midoriya e Iida la razón de su retraso.

—Estaba tan emocionada anoche que me costó quedarme dormida. ¡Perdón! —Juntó sus manos y las subió hasta la altura de su rostro.

—No tienes que disculparte, Uraraka —respondió Midoriya con tranquilidad—. A cualquiera le puede pasar.

Los ojos de Uraraka brillaron mucho y se abalanzó sobre Midoriya a abrazarlo.

—¡Deku eres el mejor! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Está demás decir que Midoriya casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que Uraraka lo estaba abrazando, pero de alguna manera se mantuvo consciente y de pie. Se sintió muy logrado al respecto.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo para después soltarlo.

Se acercó a su asiento y rebuscó rápidamente dentro de su mochila, luego volvió hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban. Acercó un pequeño sobre hasta Midoriya, quien lo miraba extrañado.

—Este es nuestro regalo. Esperamos que te guste —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Midoriya recibió el sobre en sus manos, observándolo por unos segundos, pues estaba procesando la idea de que sus amigos le hubieran dedicado tanto tiempo como para escoger un regalo para él. Finalmente volvió en sí y les agradeció mucho por toda la atención.

Al abrir su regalo vio que se trataba de una pequeña figura de All Might, una que hacía poco había salido al mercado y que él no había tenido la oportunidad de comprar. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando notó que en los pies de la figurita había algo escrito y, nada más al verlo, reconoció la firma de inmediato; se trataba ni más ni menos que del autógrafo de All Might, y si bien él aún conservaba su cuaderno con la firma de aquella primera vez que se encontraron, el hecho de volver a tenerla, y en un producto original de su mayor héroe, seguía significando mucho para él. Volvió a agradecerles como loco a cada uno por todo lo que debieron haber pasado para conseguir ese tipo de regalo, avergonzando un poco a Uraraka y a Iida quienes solo le insistían en que no había sido tanto trabajo. Midoriya se sintió muy afortunado de tener ese tipo de amigos.

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos y en general bastante bien a ojos de Midoriya, quien estuvo acompañado de sus amigos en todo momento, haciéndolo muy feliz.

Luego de salir de clases y haber ido a los baños a tomar uno muy relajante, se fue directamente hasta su habitación, en donde planeaba tirarse a la cama y repasar todo lo que había hecho en el día, pensando en todo lo que se había divertido, pues había sido un excelente día.

Midoriya subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, pero se detuvo ya que al llegar a este vio que frente a la puerta de su habitación estaba Kirishima y Bakugou, conversando tranquilamente. Intentó recordar si es que tenía algún tipo de asunto pendiente con ellos, pero al no llegar nada a su mente supuso que simplemente se habían detenido ahí y, por culpa de la conversación, no habían caído en cuenta que estaban frente a su dormitorio.

Decidió seguir caminando y cuando estuvo a pocos metros Kirishima lo vio y le sonrió, después fue hasta él y lo entretuvo un momento.

—No tenía idea que estabas de cumpleaños Midoriya. Perdón por no saludar antes —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Volvió a sonreír—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Yo nunca te dije la fecha tampoco. Así que lo siento también —dijo algo apenado, luego le dedicó una gran sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Kirishima.

Las mejillas de Kirishima se colorearon levemente, provocando que se le trabara la lengua un poco.

—Si quieres… podríamos salir este fin-...

Fue interrumpido por una pequeña pero certera explosión de Bakugou sobre su rostro, espantándolo y echándolo hacia atrás. Cabe decir que Midoriya también se asustó y se hizo algunos pasos atrás.

Bakugou y Kirishima intercambiaron mirada unos segundos.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Bakugou con una sonrisa que solo le dio mala espina a Kirishima.

—Sí… he terminado… —dijo con nerviosismo. Volvió a mirar a Midoriya—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos…

—Nos vemos Bakugou —dijo girándose hacia él y despidiéndose con la mano, luego dio media vuelta y fue hasta las escaleras, por donde subió.

Midoriya estaba impresionado respecto a la forma en que esos dos podían conversar, pelearse y luego seguir conversando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pensó que eran buenos amigos después de todo. Sintió algo de envidia por eso, pero jamás lo diría.

Vio que su compañero seguía de pie delante de él, mirándolo, bajó la vista de inmediato al darse cuenta de ello. Notó también que Bakugou tenía una de sus manos oculta detrás de su torso. La curiosidad lo invadió, pero no diría ni una palabra, no quería que se enojara aún más.

Estuvieron algunos minutos frente al otro, como esperando a que uno comenzara a hablar o hiciera algo, pero nada pasó.

—Entraré a mi habitación… —dijo Midoriya con timidez.

Bakugou frunció el ceño con notable molestia, asustando a Midoriya.

—No quisiera molestar más… —continuó, intentando decir las cosas con la mayor calma posible. No quería comenzar un bullicio a esta hora y molestar a sus vecinos.

De pronto Bakugou descubrió su mano oculta y la estiró hacia Midoriya, golpeándolo un poco en el pecho. Cuando Midoriya abrió los ojos vio que Bakugou sostenía una pequeña caja de color blanco, de esas en las que te empacan los dulces en las pastelerías. Abrió aún más los ojos, bastante sorprendido, luego los dirigió hacia Bakugou, quien estaba notoriamente sonrojado. No pudo aguantarse y una sonrisa se le escapó.

—¡¿Lo vas a querer o no?! —exclamó molesto y empujando la caja hacia Midoriya.

—¡Sí, sí lo quiero! —se apresuró en decir, recibiendo la caja en sus manos.

—Es de parte de esa vieja y mía. Toma algo caliente con el. Adiós —dijo y luego se fue caminando sin más.

Midoriya se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba y desaparecía por las escaleras, pensando en si con "esa vieja" se refería a su madre. Supuso que sí, pues la madre de Bakugou siempre fue muy atento con él y no le extrañaría que lo hubiera obligado a regalarle algo por su cumpleaños.

Entró a su habitación y se quedó de pie en la entrada, allí abrió la pequeña caja y vio que dentro venía un hermoso trozo de pastel de color blanco y rosa, con pequeños trozos de frutilla en medio y una completa adornando su superficie.

—Es muy bonita…

Acercó un dedo a la punta y tomó un poco para saborear rápidamente el pastel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sonrió divertido.

—Esto está muy dulce, Kacchan… Aunque me alegra saber que sigues gustando de este tipo de cosas.

La próxima vez él le se encargaría de regalarle algo igual o más dulce a su amigo.


End file.
